


Warning Sign

by DecemberCamie



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: Adora is Catra’s first everything: her first bedmate, her first comforter, her first friend, her first and only enemy and desire and everything in between.





	Warning Sign

**_01.first_ **

Adora is Catra’s first everything: her first bedmate, her first comforter, her first friend, her first and only enemy and desire and everything in between.

 

* * *

 

**_02.kiss_ **

When they were younger, they used to kiss all the time—healing kisses for boo boos and tears, cheek kisses for smiles and laughter, almost kisses when they fight and Catra head-buts her so hard Adora sees stars for a week—

but then they get older, and suddenly kisses, even the most innocent ones, get complicated.

 

* * *

 

**_03.final_ **

Watching Catra vanish into a wall of smoke with that _look_ on her face...it’s not a goodbye, but that’s the moment when Adora knows this break, this severance, is final.

 

* * *

 

**_04.numb_ **

The thing is, Catra never meant to hurt Adora; she never wanted to, they’re best friend’s and partners in crime and good together when everyone else is wrong, but the more she sees that _stupid_ golden tiara and flowing hair, the less Catra sees her best friend and the more she sees the person who left her to the wolves.

 

* * *

 

**_05.broken_ **

Adora doesn’t have the time to be heartbroken when Catra leaves her for dead in the First One’s ruin...she has time later though, in the silence of the night and in the steady roar of her thoughts, to wonder if she still means anything to Catra at all.

 

* * *

 

**_06.wings_ **

As a child she used to dream she had wings, bright purple and pink and blue ones, and in her dream Catra would laugh at her until she cried, but she would always take Adora’s hand when Adora asked if she wanted to fly.

 

* * *

 

**_07.melody_ **

They don’t have music in the Fright Zone, but Catra thinks if they did, it would sound like Adora’s voice.

 

* * *

 

**_08.rules_ **

Catra never cared for the rules, but Adora did, because Adora cared about Catra.

 

* * *

 

**_09.chocolate_ **

The worst part about leaving the Fright Zone is how everything makes her think of Catra; Bow shows her parties and Glimmer shows her chocolate, Perfuma gives her flowers and Mermista gives her shells, and all Adora can think about is how much better it would all be if Catra was here to share it all with her.

 

* * *

 

**_10.nostalgia_ **

The wave of memories in the First One’s ruin is something neither of them asked for, nor wanted, and it hurts like a hot iron pressed to their skin.

 

* * *

 

**_11.heartbeat_ **

Catra used to fall asleep to the sound of Adora’s heartbeat, the steady thumps lulling her into a peace she never felt with anyone else.

 

* * *

 

**_12.stranger_ **

They’re not exactly strangers, but they’re not best friends anymore and even now it feels wrong to call Adora her enemy, so when Scorpia asks how they know each other Catra simply shrugs and doesn’t answer.

 

* * *

 

**_13.confusion_ **

She sees the confusion in Catra’s eyes when she insists she’s _not returning to the Horde_ amid the smoke and chaos; it’s followed quickly by horror and then a sharp, intense denial that makes something twist in Adora’s chest.

 

* * *

 

**_14.bitter_ **

Catra almost snarls at the new Cadet who takes Adora’s bunk bed below her own—but then she remembers that Adora left them, left _her_ , and she walks away without saying a word.

 

* * *

 

**_15.afterlife_ **

Adora wins training session after training session while Catra is left with bright red slashes across her chest, and having to live in the afterglow of her friend’s success is honestly the worst part of being Adora’s best friend.

 

* * *

 

**_16.daybreak_ **

Waking that first morning in Bright Moon without someone curled up at the edge of her bed causes a deep pang in Adora’s heart, a tightening of her chest, a burn behind her eyes.

 

* * *

 

**_17.audience_ **

Catra likes the moments of her childhood when she and Adora were alone best: when Adora would run chubby fingers through her knots and scratch behind her ears, hugging her close like she would never let go.

 

* * *

 

**_18.endless_ **

Adora thought she and Catra’s time together would stretch on forever, that they would graduate and become Force Captains together and change the world...it’s ironic that she’s the one who shatters the image before a single one of those things can come true.

 

* * *

 

**_19.fireworks_ **

It’s weird the day Catra wakes up, looks over at Adora’s dumb, stupid, snoring face and feels something like fireworks burst to life in her chest.

 

* * *

 

**_20.wishing_ **

Catra spends too much time wishing Adora would come back, and when she finally stops, she’s grown far stronger than anyone ever thought possible.

 

* * *

 

**_21.birthday_ **

Adora’s first birthday celebrated on Bright Moon surrounded by presents and cakes, by all her friends and their smiling faces...minus one.

 

* * *

 

**_22.tomorrow_ **

Tomorrow Catra and the Horde will take on Bright Moon; tomorrow Catra will face Adora— _She-Ra_ —again; tomorrow, Catra will see the regret and pain in her old friend’s face as she realizes leaving Catra behind was the biggest mistake of her life.

 

* * *

 

**_23.oppression_ **

Adora doesn’t realize what the Horde is doing is oppression until she leaves, and then it’s all too easy to recognize when Catra does it to her.

 

* * *

 

**_24.agony_ **

Having Adora vanish into the Whispering Woods and abandon the Horde is the worst kind of pain; why was it so easy for Adora to turn her back on Catra, while Catra is left glaring at their childhood drawings with water welling up in her eyes and her nails sinking into her palms hard enough to draw the blood?

 

* * *

 

**_25.return_ **

No matter how many times Catra asks, pleads, taunts, _begs_ Adora to come back to the Horde—to _her—_ Adora always says no.

 

* * *

 

**_26.protection_ **

“I never asked for your protection!” Catra snarls at her and Adora thinks, _you didn’t have to, your eyes did all the talking for you._

 

* * *

 

**_27.boxes_ **

Adora doesn’t have anything when she moves to Bright Moon—no boxes, no clothes, no possessions and _no Catra_ —but when Glimmer and Bow tug her into a tight hug, the pain in her heart eases a little.

 

* * *

 

**_28.hope_ **

Catra might have given up all hope and want for Adora to ever come back to the Fright Zone, but Adora knows she will never stop trying to convince her oldest friend to join the Rebellion, where she could be with Adora again, where they could make the world a better place hand in hand.

 

* * *

 

**_29.preparation_ **

“You have to mentally prepare yourself for when you see her,” Glimmer tells Adora sternly, “You can’t focus on Catra every time we have to face the Horde and forget everyone else you’re fighting for.”

 

* * *

**_30.beautiful_ **

Catra always thought Adora was pretty with her blonde hair and blue eyes, then they grew older and older until suddenly, Catra looks up as Adora enters the room after sparring practice with stray strands of gold stuck to her sweaty face and her blue eyes alive with passion, and suddenly _pretty_ becomes _beautiful._

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. The title is from the song ['I Found' by Amber Run.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbSZhGONRBg) It's he most catradora song to ever catradora lol. And I found the single word prompt list for this somewhere on tumblr. Hope you enjoyed reading this, thank you!
> 
> [[my tumblr]](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)   
>  [{my twitter}](https://twitter.com/decembercamie)


End file.
